


Poetry of A Broken Soul

by Lucien_Silver



Category: No Fandom, Original Works, emo - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Death, Depression, Emo, Poetry, Sadness everywhere, Self Harm, Suicide, i am new to tagging what do i do, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING!<br/>A collection of poems written when I was in depressing moods. These poems tell the story and emotions of thousands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With This Knife

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Depression and suicide themes are heavy in this.

This is it,  
I quit  
I'm gonna end it all tonight  
'Cause I'm tired of the fight

I can't grin  
I can't win  
It's all suffocating  
Everything's irritating

Can't do anything right  
Can't feel the light  
Can't stand this strife

Being everyone's toy  
But feeling no joy  
I've lost my will  
I see no thrill

I have no hope  
I cannot cope  
With this knife  
I end this life...


	2. The Emo Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written after the famous poet, Chaucer's style. It stereotypes the emo subculture. But also is emotionally brutal and tells a truth many refuse to face.

As she walked down the hall, acting like she didn't care at all  
Students got in her way, but she pushed through them all  
She was dressed all up in black  
She didn't do her homework, because, what the heck?

She always had her music on, her headphones plugged in  
Long scars decorated her hidden skin  
All proof of the pain that she tries to hide  
She desperately tries to keep everything inside

Her grades keep constantly slipping  
To teachers, she's constantly lipping  
When at school she tries to act fine  
But when she's at home, she's treading on a thin line

The counselors don't understand her  
At her sight, bullies let out laughter  
She cries herself to sleep  
Never allowing anyone to see her weep

Sad thing is, everyone always assumes she's fine,  
Until that day when she finally draws the line.


	3. Alone Forever

The sharp razor  
Razor that cuts my skin  
Skin already covered in scars  
Scars that tell my story  
Story that is full of pain   
Pain that is strong with each cut  
Cuts that make me bleed  
Bleed out all my stresses  
Stresses that fill my life  
Life that I want to end  
End I cannot  
Cannot because of promises  
Promises I don't like breaking  
Breaking people's hearts  
Hearts like my old one  
One without the cracks  
Cracks that chip  
Chips that break  
Break my soul  
Soul that is dying  
Dying on the inside  
Inside my room alone  
Alone forever.


	4. Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an acrostic poem to the word 'Suicide'

Sometimes I get an urge  
Underneath my skin  
Inside my mind  
Cutting can only ease so much  
Inside, alone I get another kind of urge  
Drowning in my sorrows, an urge to  
End my pathetic life...


	5. Cutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another acrostic poem, but this time to the word "Cutting"

Cutting deep inside my skin I am  
Used to this kind of pain by now  
Too many times I have had  
To do this  
Inside my flesh the knife cuts deep, I  
Need this so badly, this is  
Going to be the death of me someday


	6. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a poem, it's more of a small memoir about how I view cutting. About how it helps me and how those who don't do it will never be able to understand why I do it. This has touched someone I know so much they used this to explain to their therapist how they felt. So, I am very proud of this piece. It was too short for it's own document and it fit the theme of my poetry, so here it is.

There is beauty in it all, in all the pain. It's a special kind of beauty, a kind few would understand. There is excitement in the slow separation of skin fibers. Then the blood... oh the blood. Watching the crimson, liquid life seeping from my torn skin. It is entrancing. And the sting is a reminder. It reminds me of what I am. Reminds me of the human I am - a true monster. The sting lingers for hours somedays, and the scars linger for years, forever even. The scars are a story. They tell the story of my pains, my sufferings. There are many that the scars scare. Their minds are too soft to comprehend the meaning, too weak to handle the stories they tell. The people, they tell me to stop, they try to get me help. But they don't understand. They never will and never can understand. It is my sweet relief. This IS my help. Without it, I couldn't handle the pains, the sufferings. With each cut, I feel the tear of my sorrows. The pain is a distraction from all my mental tortures. And with each drop of blood that escapes, so do my stresses run with it. The scars are the cracks of my broken soul. Even you won't understand that my razor, is my savior.


End file.
